Pride on everyday
by Zussane S.M
Summary: ¿Por donde debería empezar? Me siento triste como siempre, siempre, siempre. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… La razón es, siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo Ren, él y su orgullo de toda la vida. Shonen ai, drama y posiblemente algo de lemon mas adelante.


**Pride on everyday**

POV Horokeu

_¿Por donde debería empezar? Me siento triste como siempre, siempre, siempre. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…_

_La música está a todo volumen, como si de alguna forma me fuera a servir para refrescar mi cabeza y revolver y olvidar un poco esa sofocante sensación de tristeza y depresión. ¿Quién lo diría? Ese carácter duro y obstinado había mutado hasta convertirse en amabilidad pura. Pero claro, únicamente se lo demostraba a la chica en cuestión, y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Y claro, como soy tan idiota, tenía que hacer mis tonterías de siempre y arruinarlo todo.  
Esto comenzó ese día…_

_Ren estaba de vuelta del extranjero, recién había terminado sus estudios allá y rápidamente regresó a Tokio a trabajar de inmediato, por supuesto ya tenía algunas propuestas de trabajo.  
Siempre supe que el odiaba esta ciudad, era ruidosa según el, y aun así había regresado. Yo no podía pedir mas, el ver de nuevo su rostro día a día después de tanto tiempo , y tener la oportunidad de decirle tantas cosas que no le había dicho antes estaban a mi alcance. Era tan sofocante la idea de no verlo a diario; todo ese tiempo que se fue de aquí a estudiar lejos, al fin ese tiempo muerto había finalizado._

_En cuanto a mi, me encontraba trabajando en un pequeño y apartado terreno de cultivo en Tokio, era complicado desplazarme todas las mañanas hacia allí, ya que tardaba mucho tiempo en llegar, pero no quería mudarme por que siempre tuve en mente que si Ren llegaba y no me encontraba, simplemente no se molestaría en buscarme, yo debía quedarme en la ciudad a esperar, aun que él no me lo pidiera, ni se molestara en notarlo, lo hacía por mi propio bien, por que deseaba estar cerca de él, siempre ha sido así. Soy tan idiota...  
_  
-¡Ren! Que sorpresa que estés aquí hoy, creí que tu vuelo llegaba hasta mañana, me alegra que me llamaras para decírmelo.-

-Lo sé, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en medio de este caos de ciudad antes de incorporarme al trabajo. Por cierto, gracias por venir a recibirme, te dejaré cargar mis maletas como recompensa.-

-¡Tan adorable como siempre! - _exclamé con las mejillas infladas._

-No seas idiota, vámonos ya a mi apartamento que estoy muriendo de frio en este maldito aeropuerto sin calefacción-

Podría abrazarte si así lo quisieras_ – musité despacio, mientras el caminaba en frente de m apurado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre me pareció curioso conocer a alguien tan susceptible al frío, es una sorpresa para mí teniendo en cuenta el lugar del que provengo, era algo nuevo y también encantador._

Al llegar a nuestro destino que era ese enorme apartamento, yo solo podía pensar en que hacía varios meses que no lo veía, y que los días se hacían tormentosamente largos esperando su regreso. Seguramente él con lo ocupado que estaba y con la cabeza tan fría que tenía, no había pensado en mi ni siquiera una vez, hasta que sus asuntos finalizaran y recordara que debía regresar a Tokyo. Pero eso ya lo sabía, siempre odie y admiré al mismo tiempo ese carácter suyo.  
Al llegar hacia nuestro destino, empecé a interrogarlo con todas las preguntas que se me ocurrían sobre su estancia en el extranjero. Con quien había estado, lo que había comido, su educación, el clima, su salud, todo. Él se limitaba a responderme con frases cortas y de repente me gritó que hacía mucho escándalo, pero yo estaba contento de poder estar cerca suyo y claramente le daba a entender que lo había echado de menos sin necesidad de decirlo con tanta palabrería, y algo dentro mío quería ver esa misma reacción en él , cosa que jamás llegó por que él era Ren Tao, y era un Tao muy cansado en esos momentos así que solo se recostó en el sofá a mi lado después de haberme gritado y sin decir más, se quedó dormido recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Si eso no era una señal de que confiaba en mí, entonces no sabía cuál era._

_Sobra decir que estaba tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos cursis y felices, que no pude más que despertar encantado a su lado a la mañana siguiente, pero la vida no es tan sencilla como parece, pronto recibiría noticias nada agradables…_

-¿Y bien? No vas a elogiarme por haber preparado tan exquisito desayuno para el elegante señorito_?- Le comenté a Ren mientras nos disponíamos a sentarnos en su amplia cocina._

-Cállate Sebastián, y sirve un poco más té-

-¡Oye! Que no soy tu mayordomo- _Le respondí haciendo un puchero._

¿Eso era una leve sonrisa? _Claro que lo era. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, en momentos como este quería decir todas esas cosas que guardaba dentro de mí y que me asfixiaban, pero entonces ese semblante suyo cambió repentinamente._

-Horo… Debo decirte algo importante. _– Me miró detenidamente, sus ojos casi penetraban los míos así que estaba un poco nervioso. Intenté monitorearlo, pero su semblante me resultaba estaba feliz, ni triste, era mas bien como una sensación de frialdad en sus ojos, no sabía que es lo que tenía pensando decirme y eso no me agradaba nada, detesto las presiones como estas._

-Conseguí una prometida, así que pienso casarme con ella en un futuro cercano-

Sus ojos resplandecientes me analizaban por completo, yo no comprendí del todo sus palabras en ese momento así que lo único que pude decir fue un sorprendido…

_¡¿Eh?!-

-Su nombre es Jeanne y es una mujer hermosa, fuerte, madura y con clase, no suelo contar sobre este tipo de cosas pero creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bien -Miró el reloj de pulso que llevaba un segundo y continuó. –Tengo una cita con ella en media hora, así que tengo que irme ya, regreso en la noche por si quieres quedarte aquí a mi regreso. -

_Fue todo lo que dijo, caminó hacia la puerta tomando su saco negro y salió de casa sin decir o hacer algo mas. Yo estaba en blanco sin saber bien como reaccionar, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que me dolía el pecho, tenía miedo, tristeza y mil y un sensaciones espantosas que llegaban poco a poco para torturarme con un dolor punzante._

_Mi vida era oficialmente un asco._

~°~ ° ~° ~ °°POV Ren Tao ~°~ ° ~° ~ °°

_Y fue así que salí de mi apartamento con toda la calma y discreción que pude, comportarme con naturalidad en ese tipo de situaciones era mi fuerte, pero mis actitudes no reflejaban mi pensar, el estar tranquilo era algo alejado de la realidad. Mi apariencia no reflejaba ni un poco lo que pasaba por mi mente y aún menos, lo que sentía dentro, un aire de soledad me invadió. ¿Pude acaso decirle esas palabras a Horokeu sin tantos problemas? _

_Me fui de esta ciudad pensando en que, posiblemente alejarme de él me haría recapacitar las cosas y olvidarme de "esas" tonterías, el estudio despejaría mi mente y dejaría de lado esos estúpidos pensamientos, todos repletos de Horo… De sus expresiones, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, sus ojos azules profundo…todo de él. Al final, hasta mi determinación terminó por desvanecerse, no veía el momento para terminar mis asuntos en el extranjero para regresar a esa asquerosa y ruidosa ciudad llamada Tokio solo para volverlo a ver._

Fue así que, unos días antes de mi regreso a la capital Japonesa que algunas cosas empezaron a cambiar. Todo había iniciado en casa de mis padres, en China. Después de terminar mis estudios fui a visitar a mi hermana Jun y a mi madre y lo que menos quería era encontrarme con En , pero en cuanto llegué me recibió con la noticia de que ya tenía una prometida, cosa que no me tomó por sorpresa ya que siempre habíamos arreglado las cosas así en mi familia.

Aún sabiendo eso, las palabras de mi padre me parecieron tan irrelevantes que no les di importancia alguna, crear compromisos en estas épocas me parecía una tontería y una tremenda muestra de ignorancia y retroceso para el mundo civilizado, así que lo ignoré lo mejor que pude hasta el día de mi regreso a Tokio.  
Fue entonces que me informaron que la conocería por primera vez a la dichosa "prometida" cuando regresara a Tokio, y tras haberlo meditado un poco decidí que debía tomar ventaja de la situación.

Siendo completamente realista, yo ya era un hombre que podía valerse por si mismo, no le pedía nada a mi padre y pagaba mis estudios y sustento por mí mismo, por lo cual imponerme a una esposa o prometida era algo de lo mas absurdo, podía negarme y si era necesario revelarme contra En y santo remedio. Pero entonces pensé en él, en Horo. ¿Qué sucedería si se enteraba de esa noticia?  
¿Podría ver acaso su mirada de tristeza? ¿Estaba él tan interesado en mi como yo en él?  
A pesar de todo, había madurado y aceptado que me enamoré de otro hombre, pero no podía simplemente rebajarme a ser el que confesara sus sentimientos con todo y la posibilidad de ser rechazado, así que la manera mas conveniente para mi era probar con los celos.  
Mi corazón estaba acelerado al pensar en Horokeu sufriendo por mi.  
¿Soy tan malo acaso? Estaba emocionado, extasiado… Esto es lo que significa ser un Tao.  


**Continuará **

Notas extras: Ren, obviamente no has madurado todo lo que tu creías pero al menos me entretengo inventando esta historia Taoisticamente encantadora e insana x'D  
No sé a ustedes pero me gusta ponerle ese carácter fuerte pero infantil a Ren, es algo que amo locamente xD y que me recuerda a cierta persona… en fín.  
Hace un buen rato que no escribía algo, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen los tomatazos o los comentarios que ustedes crean pertinentes~ ¡Saludines a todos! *^*

Pd: Siempre batallo con los títulos de los fics, espero no ser la única, pensar en los nombres es todo un desafío x'D


End file.
